


Happy Ending?

by NeverTrustAFox



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, POV Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/pseuds/NeverTrustAFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a portal jumper, he had travelled to many places and met many people but Victor was special. He filled the spot in his heart that Grace's mother once did. Victor completed him in ways he never thought possible. Having him so close and yet so far for 28 years had been awful. Having to watch him flirt with half the town's population, he didn't even want to think about the number of people he had slept with. Jefferson had to remember that it was the curse, that it was Dr. Whale that was doing that and not his Victor. That had been his mantra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote whilst watching Ouat. There is not enough of this paring and I miss Jefferson.
> 
> -NTAF

"Gracie, could you go into the other room sweetheart." Jefferson said, his voice full of affection as he spoke to his daughter. He watched as his little girl picked up her story book and skip into the next room, just like he had asked her. Jefferson turned back to the matter at hand. Victor Frankenstein was standing in his living room. The two of them had a past, everyone knew that. It wasn't a secret. It was just the finer details of their relationship that they kept hidden.  
  
He was a portal jumper, he had travelled to many places and met many people but Victor was special. He filled the spot in his heart that Grace's mother once did. Victor completed him in ways he never thought possible. Having him so close and yet so far for 28 years had been awful. Having to watch him flirt with half the town's population, he didn't even want to think about the number of people he had slept with. Jefferson had to remember that it was the curse, that it was Dr. Whale that was doing that and not _his_ Victor. That had been his mantra.  
  
Once the curse had been broken Henry had managed to convince him to find his daughter. He had been so caught up in finding her he hadn't had a spare second to look for Victor. Of course his lover's absence was noticeable, more than he cared to admit out loud but now he was here, standing right in front of him and he couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Jefferson..." Victor breathed, his eyes wide almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
A small smile creeped up onto his face, finally he remembered. Jefferson stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Victor, pulling him into a tight hug. It had been so long, so much had changed. Well, he had changed. He was more erratic, a little more unhinged. He refused to use the word mad. He despised that word. He hoped that Victor would understand that he wasn't all there anymore. After years of living like he had been, living two conflicting lives. He just hoped.  
  
"Vic." Jefferson sighed happily, nuzzling his face into the crook of the pale man's neck. Now this, this was home. This felt like home and it was something he wasn't use to. He muttered the man's name over and over again, it was hard for him to believe that this was real. He had spent many years imagining this exact moment and now that it had come nothing could compare.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you, I thought...I thought you would have left once you found Grace." Victor mumbled into his hair, not letting him step back from their embrace. Not that Jefferson would want to, he was happy right there.  
  
"Not once did I think of leaving, I had to stay. I knew you would find me, I couldn't lose you. Not again. Never again." Jefferson babbled, his lips brushing against Victor's throat as he lifted his head to stare into those familiar blue orbs.  
  
"Shush, darling. It's okay. I'm here now and there is no way you are getting rid of me." Frankenstein chuckled, there was a slight American twang to his words now but he was surprisingly okay about that. He was still the same man he fell for. He was just so glad to have him back.  
  
"I love you." Jefferson said firmly before pressing a chaste kiss to Victor's lips. He couldn't help but chuckle as Victor, tried to recapture them. Once the pale man had stopped pouting, he broke out in a smile.  
  
"As I do you." He replied, it warmed Jefferson's heart to hear him say it. It had been so long since the last time they had been able to tell each other that.  
  
Jefferson grabbed a hold of Victor's hand, pulling him into the opposite room where his daughter was sat at the dining table. The one upside to this world was the house Regina had let him live in, it had never done much to fill the void in his heart but it sure was better than what he and Grace were used to.  
  
"Daddy." She said with a smile as she placed her book down on the table. "Who's that?" She questioned.  
  
Jefferson frowned for a second before realising Victor had never met his daughter. He looked over to his lover who was staring back at him. Victor nodded once, and Jefferson knew what he meant.  
  
"This is Victor. He's my boyfriend?" Jefferson tried.  
  
Boyfriend was such an odd word, he had never really used it before and wasn't sure if he liked it. They were past that stage in their relationship. No wonder why it came out like a question. Jefferson blushed slight as Victor placed a kiss to his temple before dropping into the seat next to his daughter.  
  
"I think what your dad mean's to say is were in a relationship. We have been for a very long time, I just didn't remember." Jefferson watched as Victor explained, much better than him, the situation. Grace seemed to understand and the smile on her face put him at ease. He wouldn't have known what to do had she hated Victor. Maybe he would finally get his happy ending. Maybe he would finally have the family he had always dreamed of having. Grace and Victor.  
  



End file.
